


Maybe More

by RavenT2



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Drama, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Friendship, Friendship/Love, Hurt/Comfort, One-Shot, Possible Romance, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-10
Updated: 2020-11-10
Packaged: 2021-03-08 20:48:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,378
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27483001
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RavenT2/pseuds/RavenT2
Summary: Nebula is about to head back out to space but, before she goes, she wants to say one last good-bye to Rhodey. And it turns out to be harder for both of them than they realized. One-shot.
Relationships: James "Rhodey" Rhodes & Sam Wilson, Nebula & James "Rhodey" Rhodes, Nebula & Rocket Raccoon, Nebula/James "Rhodey" Rhodes, Pepper Potts & James "Rhodey" Rhodes
Comments: 3
Kudos: 16





	Maybe More

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: 2020.11.09
> 
> I think I saw, like, one story/random theory these two could possibly be a couple and I just ran with it. And, actually, I rather like how this turned out.

** Maybe More **

Tony’s funeral took a lot out of everybody. No one wanted to say good-bye, but they had to. He was gone and there was nothing anyone could do. An absolutely sorrowful day.

Sadly, though, Tony wouldn’t be the only good-bye that would be taking place.

Rhodey stood by the lake, staring intently at the water. His mind went to Tony. As sad as he was, Rhodey didn’t feel as bad as some of the others did. He had said all he needed to Tony all throughout their lives. He did wish he had one more chance to see him, though; if only to thank him one last time. Rhodey’s mind then went to Natasha. He was going to miss Natasha as much as Tony. Rhodey hated that he never told Natasha how much he valued their friendship. He hated that he never said thank you for being there for him at his lowest moments. He hated how he never gave her every compliment she deserved for holding the Avengers together.

But like Tony, he had to let Natasha go now. No matter how much it hurt.

Rhodey heard footsteps and turned to see Nebula approach.

Another person Rhodey would have to let go of. No matter how much it hurt.

He wasn’t looking forward to it, either.

“Hey,” he said.

“Hello, Rhodey,” Nebula greeted.

There was an awkward silence, something that would happen every now and again between them. Each time Nebula and Rocket would come to Earth, Rhodey and Nebula would find themselves talking. Originally, it was because Tony was their mutual friend. But after a couple of years, they found themselves near one another without Tony or Pepper or Rocket or anyone.

While there was never a lot of conversation between them, it was always comforting to have the other there. The mission to Morag just cemented their friendship even further.

And a little something more neither was expecting.

“Did… you need something?” Rhodey asked.

“We’re preparing to leave,” Nebula answered. “Quill feels it’s time for us to return to space. Also, we’re going to attempt to locate Gamora.”

“Oh.” Rhodey did his best to hide the disappointment in his voice. He wasn’t sure he succeeded.

“I imagine this is the end,” Nebula said, some disappointment in her voice as well. “We… may not see each other again.”

“Yeah,” Rhodey replied. He shrugged, “Nothing lasts forever, I guess.”

“Still… I am… saddened by that possibility.”

Rhodey blinked. “You… you are?”

“Yes.” Nebula walked closer to him. “I am not… used to having friends. But… in these past few years… I’ve learned to appreciate… friends. Rocket. Tony. You. I’ve… enjoyed my time here.”

“Yeah. I’m glad I got to know you.”

She froze up at that. “You… mean that?”

“Yeah,” he confirmed. “Nebula… I know you worry about who you were before, but… I understand why you were that way. It’s what Thanos turned you into.”

She looked down in shame.

“But I know who you became, after that. What you chose to do. I know you saved Tony’s life and kept him going long enough to get back home. I know you joined the Avengers, helped us, saved people, and you helped bring everyone back.”

She looked up. “I wish… I could’ve saved Tony and Natasha.”

“We all do.”

“I would trade my life for theirs if I could. Their lives were worth more than mine.”

“I don’t believe that,” he replied. “And neither did they. And I can prove it.”

“How?”

“You’re here. You’re one of the people they gave it all up for.”

She thought for a moment. “I almost can’t understand that. But… I do. I hope I make their sacrifice worthwhile.”

“Everything you’ve been doing since all this started?” Rhodey asked. “Keep doing it. For them. For yourself.”

Nebula stared at him. “I hope I can.”

“I know you can. I believe in you.”

“Believe. In me?”

Rhodey smiled. “Yeah.”

“Thank you.”

“No problem.”

Nebula knew it was almost time to leave. The Guardians were giving her a chance to say good-bye to everyone. She purposefully left Rhodey for last.

He was going to be the hardest to say good-bye to.

Ever since she came to Earth, she had found herself intrigued by him. The apparatus on his legs reminded her of her own cybernetics. When he explained why he needed the brace, she understood. He was shot down in the line duty. She wished the reasons for her cyber implants were that noble. She had always felt drawn to him, but what made her know this was something different was on Morag, during their trip to the past to retrieve the Power stone. It was something about that mission that fully put what she had become to the forefront of her mind. She didn’t even mean to say it when she admitted to him she wasn’t always like this. It just came out. And he didn’t judge her. He did what he could to relax her. When he did his best to comfort her, she experienced something she’d never felt before.

An affection she couldn’t quite place yet. She didn’t want to call it love. Because she was positive she wasn’t able to feel that emotion.

But something told her very capable.

Before she could stop herself, Nebula, quickly, pressed her lips to Rhodey’s then, immediately, backed away. The silence overtook them for a solid minute.

Rhodey blinked. “Whoa.”

Nebula refused to look Rhodey in the eye. “I… apologize. I don’t know where…”

“No, it’s fine!” Rhodey said, quickly. “I mean… I just didn’t expect it but… that was… that was fine.”

She paused for a few moments. “I’m… not good at… emotions. Positive ones.”

He grinned. “Don’t feel bad. I never have been either.”

She finally found the strength to look at him.

“You don’t have to leave, ya know,” Rhodey said, gently. “Not if you don’t want to. You have a place here. You always have and you always will.”

“I’m sure I’ve overstayed my welcome.”

“Says who? You’re an Avenger.”

“I was once,” she replied.

“You are. Always.” He shrugged. “That’s never gonna change.”

Nebula considered staying. It was the first time she took that suggestion seriously. But she made a decision for more than just herself. “I should go. I must find Gamora. Whether it’s her past or present, I owe her.”

Rhodey nodded, “I understand.”

Nebula took hold of Rhodey’s hand, gazing into his eyes. “You are… a good man, Rhodey. Please… never question that.”

“I do sometimes,” Rhodey admitted.

“Don’t. Ever.”

Rhodey scoffed.

Nebula stared into his eyes. “I have to go. The Guardians were… _are_ … family to my sister.” All of the Guardians, Rocket especially, flashed in her mind. “They are family to me.”

Rhodey nodded. “You’ve got family, here, too. You have a home.”

“I know. It’s… comforting.”

She hugged him. He hugged her back. They stayed that way for a while, both of them closing their eyes to enjoy this feeling. Both of them wanting this moment to last as long as possible. Nebula remembered when she hugged Gamora. This was different but so comforting. Rhodey wasn’t used to this kind of thing anymore. He kept himself dedicated to his duty. Relationships of this kind, not so much. But this felt right. Strange in its own ways, of course, but right all the same.

Neither ever wanted this embrace to end. But they knew it had to.

With all of the willpower she had, Nebula forced herself to let go. Rhodey struggled to do the same, knowing that she had to go.

“Thank you,” she whispered.

“Thank _you_ ,” he replied.

“I should go.”

“I’ll… walk you to the ship.”

They walked together silently, neither having any words to say.

Once they were close enough, they gazed at the _Benatar_. This was it. And they both knew it.

Rhodey looked at Nebula. “You take care of yourself, Nebula.”

“You, as well.” She walked toward the ship, Rhodey watching her all the way.

Nebula stopped. She turned and walked back to him, hugging him again. He hugged her back.

“Just…” Nebula whispered, “…to remember.”

“Works for me,” Rhodey admitted.

“Don’t forget me.”

“Never gonna happen.”

It was even harder to break the hug this time, but they managed to do so. Nebula took a step back.

“See you later,” Rhodey smiled.

Nebula nodded. “See you… later.”

Nebula turned and walked toward the ship, ascending the landing platform. Rhodey watched her all the while.

* * *

Nebula found Rocket standing at the top of the platform. “Just stay, ya idiot,” Rocket said.

“I need to go with you,” Nebula said. “We must find Gamora.”

“We can do that and tell ya when we have her!”

“I’m going with you, Rocket.”

Rocket just groaned and closed the platform of the ship.

Nebula and Rocket walked into the main room of the _Benatar_ , finding the other Guardians staring at Nebula.

Nebula looked at them all and asked, “What?”

“They want to tell you to stay with the War Machine,” Mantis blurted out, causing everyone to look at her slowly.

“Thank you, Mantis,” Peter groaned.

“I’m coming with you,” Nebula said. “This… is my home. My family. And we must find my sister.”

“He looks like he’s good with you being family, too.” Peter smirked. “Maybe more.”

Nebula paused for moment. Everyone expected her to groan or insult Peter.

But her response took everyone by surprised.

“Maybe,” Nebula admitted. “And maybe some day… there can be more. But… at the very least… it’s… nice to know I have another home. But for now… I’m needed here.”

Peter nodded, “Alright. That works.” He exhaled, “Alright. Let’s get ready to leave, people! We got one more passenger to pick up.”

As everyone else walked off to get ready for takeoff, Rocket folded his arms then stared at Nebula. “Ya sure?” he asked.

“Yes,” Nebula replied.

Rocket nodded. “Alright, alright.” He groaned. “Look, not this is a big deal, but…” He reached into his pocket and removed a small disk, presenting it to her, “I’d been working on somethin’. I left Rhodey one of these. Kinda stupid. These can only communicate with another one. Privately. Anywhere from space to anywhere else. Ya know. If ya care. Damn things are useless if ya ask me. Only being able to communicate with another disk and all.”

Nebula gazed at the disk then looked at Rocket, “You gave him one already?”

“Yeah. Figured he’d be able to do somethin’ with it or somethin’. He’s not as smart as Stark but… hell, him or one those morons could probably do somethin’ with it. Maybe just him. I dunno.”

Nebula took the disk and stared at it. “Thank you, Rocket.”

“For what?” Rocket asked, snidely. “It’s useless. For other people.”

Nebula stared at Rocket as he walked away. He didn’t have to say “you’re welcome”. She heard it, loud and clear. She even smiled a bit.

* * *

Rhodey was sitting outside of the cabin, staring at the night sky. Sam walked over, patting him on the shoulder.

“Sam?” Rhodey asked. “You’re still here.”

“Thought I’d stick around for a while,” Sam said as he sat down. “Still thinking about your girl?”

Rhodey scoffed. “I don’t have a girl, Sam.”

“Sure you do. She’s blue, mechanical. And… still kinda hot. I don’t know how she does that.”

They both chuckled.

“Where are they?” Sam asked.

“They picked up Thor and left a little while ago,” Rhodey answered.

“So, she’s calling you already?”

“Rocket told me.”

“Rocket?” Sam asked, surprised.

“Yeah, just lettin’ me know.” Rhodey let out an exhale. “I’m gettin’ old, Sam.”

“That supposed to mean something?” Sam asked.

“It means doing something crazy like falling for an android goes into midlife crisis territory.”

Sam shook his head, “Nah. Just means… you found someone you care about. Nothing wrong with that. And she’s actually cyborg.”

Rhodey stared at Sam.

“Hey! Two different terms. Just sayin’.”

“Well… it’s _still_ crazy.”

“Why?”

“You know why,” Rhodey declared.

“Actually, no, I don’t.” Sam nudged Rhodey with his elbow, “Look. I was gone, _all_ of us were gone. But… you had to keep living. And life… kept moving, as weird as it probably us with all of us gone.”

“You have no idea.”

“So, I’m sayin’ all that to say if someone you found… is a cyborg who actually gives a damn about you, what’s the harm? The world’s a lot different from what guys like us ever known it to be. Or ever thought it could be.”

Rhodey sat in silence for a while. “I guess you have a point.”

Sam grinned a bit.

“Sure I’m not crazy?”

“We’re both wear metal weapons that enable us to fly. Crazy was out the window a loooong time ago.”

Rhodey scoffed and looked back at the sky. He took a deep breath, “Well, there’s one thing I can say that’s absolutely true.”

“What’s that?”

Rhodey looked at Sam. “The girl I got is outta this world.”

Sam stared at him for a few moments. Rhodey just held his smile.

They both erupted into laughter.

* * *

**_Two Days Later._ **

Rhodey was at Pepper’s cabin, sharing a cup of coffee with her.

“Heard from her yet?” Pepper asked.

Rhodey smiled. “No. Not yet. Not sure if she’s gonna call. Rocket could’ve been lying about the disk.”

“Rocket’s a jerk. But he’s a sincere jerk. I’m sure he meant what he said.”

Rhodey scoffed.

“Don’t worry,” Pepper reassured. “You’ll hear from her soon.”

“Yeah, not likely.”

A series of beeps came through on the disk Rocket gave Rhodey. He fished it out of his pocket.

Pepper smiled. “I need to go the office. For a while. And see what Morgan’s doing. For a while.”

“Uhh…” Rhodey said, “y-yeah, sure.”

Pepper smiled and walked off, “Tell her I said hi and to visit as soon as she can. Morgan misses her cool blue aunt.” She left the kitchen.

Rhodey set the disk on the counter and a holographic image of Nebula appeared.

If Rhodey had to guess, it was as close to blushing as he’d ever seen her come.

“Hello, Rhodey,” Nebula greeted.

He smiled, “Hey.”

“It’s… good to see you.”

“It’s good to see you, too.”


End file.
